Jyugo
Jyugo 「''ジューゴ''」 is the main protagonist of the anime and web manga series. He is in Nanba Prison on larceny charges and is a skilled escape artist. Appearance Jyugo Full.jpg|Full Appearance Jyugo ConceptArt.jpg|Early Concept Art Jyugo Tattoos.jpg|Jyugo's Tattoos Jyugo's hair is black with red tips on the sides and his eye color changes depending on the angle, appearing as heterochromia; for the most part his eyes appear with the violet and green combination in the anime. When using his shackle's power, both his eyes turn red. His nails are colored black, and has various tattoos all over his body: A number 15 tattoo on his left cheek, numerous numbers on his arms and legs (possibly former cell/ID numbers from previous prisons) along with a bar-code looking tattoo just below his shoulder and a line of stars just below that on his left arm. On his right arm, just below his shoulder, he has two solid black lines with a number under each one. Around both of his arms, just above his elbows, are lines going around his arm with spikes (unknown if these are tattoos or scars), and he has the same on his legs above his knees. He also has tattoos of the numbers; 577, 44, 31, and 623 on his back.Nanbaka Web Manga, Chapter 47 His usual outfit is a traditional black and white striped prisoner suit as well as having black shackles that surround his neck, both of his wrists, and his ankles. Personality Jyugo is a confident, cheerful, and impulsive young man who tends to get bored easily. Despite his flaws, his cellmates hold him in high regard and enjoy his company, saying he's someone that's good with people and understands them.Nanbaka Web Manga, Chapter 25 In addition, out of all his friends he seems to be the most mature and has the most common sense, as he usually acts the straight man among the many eccentricities of the guards and his friends and doesn't get as amazed by their antics as his friends. Though Japanese, he doesn't show particular interest in the many festivities like the guards of his cell do (though he seems to simply not care for holidays in general). He also shows a dark side when mentioning his desire to go through all the jails in the world to find the one responsible for placing the unlockable shackles on him that none, not even himself, are capable of breaking. It's later revealed that Jyugo has never had any greed or desire for anything, and only clung to the idea of finding the man responsible for his shackles as something to live for, so he wouldn't feel empty inside. He claims his only skill and hobby is breaking out of prisons, though he's shown to be more intelligent than Uno, managing to solve a number of difficult puzzles in seconds, taking Uno a few minutes while it would take a normal person a few hours. While he often tries several breakouts by himself, he is far more motivated to break out when all of his friends participate. If his friends are distracted or don't feel like escaping, Jyugo loses his motivation by 40% and is so easy to capture that even Seitarou Tanabata can capture him. Uno, his best friend, states he would not be popular with ladies because he has a lousy personality, looks like he would be bad with money, and can't get a job. In addition, Uno states he is a stick in the mud, has the worst handwriting, not good at math, can't play sports, is clueless when it comes to recreational activities, can't do anything but break out of prison, but understands his friends and people better than anyone.Nanbaka Web Manga, Chapter 25 On a side note, he has shown interest in women, but claims to like men too, though given the scenario, the latter is likely a lie.Nanbaka Web Manga, Chapter 1 As he was just as disappointed and in shock as his prison mates to find out that Hitoshi Sugoroku was male. Background While his background has not been fully explored, it is shown in a flashback that as a baby he was born in a prison and he even states he feels most at home in prisons. He is also stated to have been arrested for larceny charges, but escaped the same day and has been arrested and escaped prisons the most out of his friends and is described by Hajime as the type of person who deserves to be in Nanba Prison in contrast to his friends, whom he describes as simple minded idiots. In addition, Jyugo mentions that he is a lifelong prisoner. He seems to have met each of his friends independently in different prisons, and it is him who brings them all together when they end up running into each other in Las Vegas. In the past while in a prison, someone placed shackles on him that no one, not even himself, could remove. He only remembers that it was a prison guard with a scar on the back of his neck and has been searching every prison in the world to find him so he can get him to remove the shackles that prevent him from obtaining freedom. At some point, he was roomed with a violent cellmate whose eyes he ripped out. The main reason he keeps trying to escape prison is to purposely extend his sentence, so he can stay at Nanba Prison as long as possible, for it is the only prison he hasn't checked yet for the scarred prison guard. Plot Write about the character's experience and significance to the plot here. Trivia *He hates eye exams. *He claims he has little body hair and his nipples are pink. *Shō Futamata was initially going to make Jyugo's nails magenta, but this was changed to black after finalizing his design. His prison suit was also going to be gray, but she felt that it would be, too plain, and instead gave him the tradition black and white stripped prison suit. Jyugo was supposed to also have tan skin, like Nico, but Futamata-sensei decided to give this trait to Nico instead and scrapped the idea for Jyugo to avoid identical characters. Lastly, he was apparently going to have stitches on his face, which was scrapped. *Jyugo's name literally means 15, a reference to his inmate number. *He can't swim, Infact Rock claims he and the other inmates of cell 13 have to hold him up in the bath to prevent him from drowning. References Category:Main Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inmates Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 13 Category:Cell 13